In many instances, especially as in heavy on-road and off-road trucks and the like, it becomes necessary to electrically connect a plurality of storage batteries in either parallel or series (or even in combinations thereof) in order to obtain the desired current and/or voltage therefrom.
Heretofore, the prior art has employed, for example, a series of electrical cable segments with each such segment being provided with only two electrical terminals as to interconnect only two related terminals of either associated batteries or that of an associated battery and a related apparatus to be electrically connected to such battery. In such situations it was, and is, common practice to, in effect, stack the terminals of the cable segments (where two or more of such cable segments were to be connected to a common terminal of, for example, a battery). Among other drawbacks of such prior art arrangements, such segmented cables often become lost and/or damaged during the time that, for example, the batteries have to be changed or charged. Also, the stacking of the cable terminals upon or about the associated battery terminal or post often results in an inferior mechanical connection therebetween which, in turn, often results in unintentional disconnection of the cable segments brought about by the vibrations induced therein as from associated engine means and vehicle ground contact.
The prior art has also proposed employing a cable assembly having a first cable segment or portion which has its first end adapted for connection to apparatus to be connected to a battery, and its second end provided with a terminal for connection to a first post terminal of a first battery. A second cable segment or portion has its one end also provided with a terminal for connection to a first post terminal (of the same polarity as the said first battery) of a second battery, and has its other end mechanically spliced to the first cable portion at a point generally between the first and second ends thereof. It has been found that such a splice greatly reduces the mechanical strength of the cable assembly often resulting in a failure at that point both mechanically and electrically. Also, the splice presents a rather very large bulbous-like portion which also severely reduces the flexibility of the cable assembly, in that area, which, in turn, often causes problems in bending the cable assembly in order to avoid other apparatus as may be situated in close proximity thereto and, for example, within the engine compartment.
The prior art has also proposed forming a cable assembly which has a first relatively long cable portion which has its first end adapted for connection to apparatus to be connected to a battery, and its second end provided with a first terminal for connection to a first post terminal of a first battery. A second cable segment or portion has its one end also provided with a terminal for connection to a first post terminal (of the same polarity as the first battery) of a second battery, and has its other end mechanically and electrically connected to the said first terminal of the first cable portion. The manner in which such first terminal is connected to the first and second cable portions results in each of such cable portions extending from one side of the terminal body and, substantially parallel to each other thereby, in effect, making the second relatively shorter cable portion double-back on the first relatively longer cable portion. Consequently, there are always two cable portions bridging any two interconnected batteries. When, especially more than two batteries are interconnected, there is a profusion of bridging and crisscrossing cable segments or portions which leads to visual confusion especially when repair or other work has to be performed thereon in less than adequate light.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and claimed is primarily directed to the solution of the foregoing as well as other related and attendant problems.